


WAYS TO SAY "I LOVE YOU"

by Wthcew



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dick Grayson-centric, Fluff, Jason Todd-centric, M/M, Multi, Tim Drake-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wthcew/pseuds/Wthcew
Summary: He has his ways to say I love you and they has their ways and he knew that that's one ot them.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	WAYS TO SAY "I LOVE YOU"

Dick looked at Tim in the eyes and just because he felt so he pulled his younger lover to a hug.  
A hug that Tim tried to get away from. _Without success_.

Tim worked hard just to make sure that Dick won't need to look dor info about his new case, and well, even though it was just a little thing it really touched Dick in the heart.

When Tim gave him a mug of coffee and told him everything he needs to know about his case, Dick heart just did a thing. He knew that Tim didn't had to help him, and he should have slept instead but Tim did that for him. And oh god if that didn't touched Dick's heart.

* * *

The day after Jason couldn't even form the words " _thank you_ " from shook.

Tim just stood there with his hands in his pockets and a little smile on his lips.  
"That's good, right?"

And Jason looked at him with so much love in his eyes because just yesterday he said that one of the authors he liked would be in Gotham and Tim just gave him one of his favourite books in the author's _fucking_ handwritten.

"Just good?! Baby bird that's fucking amazing!"  
And Jason hugged him so hard that Tim could think that it maybe Dick in disguised.

He knew that Tim must have worked hard to get this because this was the only handwritten the author brought with him and that totally made Jason to feel his heart just do a flip.

Because he knows that Tim isn't one of the guys that says "I love you" instead he does those little things.

* * *

It was a long patrol and Dick was so fucking tired but he needed to write the report so Tim could actually sleep amd not work himself to death under Dick and Jason's watch.

But just as he sat in the sofa with thw computer on his legs his eyes closed and he drift to sleep.

When he woke up he smelled coffee and he saw Tim writing the report for the both of them even though it was Dick's turn.

Tim sipped from his mug and he probably felt the eyes on him because he turned around and smiled at Dick.  
"You felt asleep and I couldn't sleep so I just wrote the report" he said while playing with his hair and Dick couldn't bear this beautiful.

The sun light that get into the kitchen was just on Tim's pale body and it just merge with the darkness that were in the kitchen and somehow made some fog and Tim right in the middle of it which made him look just like an _angel_.

 **And oh GOD**. So Dick went right to Tim and kissed him. And started to laugh when Tim tried to push him away because of " _morning breath_ "

* * *

Jason couldn't stop hugging his younger boyfriend. Or kiss him.

Tim just fought with **_Bruce to protect Jason_**.  
And oh god, Jason'll be damned if that didn't touched his heart.

Tim just stood by him against Bruce.  
**Oh god!!**

* * *

This week Tim did so much for them.  
And they knew that ot was Tim's way to say " _I love you_ " and well the things he did matters so much more just because they know it's his way to tell them how much he loves them.

And Jason and Dick also.knew that Tim probably didn't slept this week. So it wasn't surprised to them when the entered the apartment.

Jason and Dick looked at Tim with so much love because, well it's Tim, you can't look at him when he's so _fucking_ adorable like that without love in the eyes.

Their baby bird worked himself so fucking hard that even _coffee_ didn't helped him now.

Tim was sitting on a stool and his head layed on his hand.  
And his other hand held weakly a coffee mug.

The computer n front of him was open and his light shining on Tim's pale and relaxed face.

Tim's hair was up in some kind of a bun, must of his hair was against his neak but some of it was stuck in the hair band.

And Dick and Jason's hearts just _melted_.  
And of course they took photos, because it's Tim. Sleeping. And being so fricking _CUTE_.

Jason slowly closed the computer and took him to charge while Dick took the mug from their boyfriend and put it in the sink.

Jason somehow lift Tim without waking him up and took him to their bedroom.

Both Dick and Jason somehow changed his clothes for pajamas and by miracle they didn't waked Tim.  
They both changed tl pajamas too and then just lied next to him and hugged him until the morning.

And when Tim opened his eyes he was surrounded in warmness and by he saw Dick right next to him hugging both him and Jason and Jasom hugging him.

So he just closed his eyes again and drift to sleep with a sweet little smile on his lips, because he has his ways to say I love you and they has their ways and he knew that that's one ot them.


End file.
